


Resignations

by DemonzDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Theo Raeken, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Theo Raeken, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/pseuds/DemonzDust
Summary: Stiles and Theo have been hooking up for months, but it’s only to blow off steam. So what the fuck are with these feelings?





	Resignations

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super _super_ fast for SteoWeek2019. It's for the theme "Feelings"

Rain poured down around his house in buckets. A loud clap of thunder overhead almost entirely obscured the knocking at his front door. If it weren’t for the persistence of the rapping, Stiles might not have heard it at all.

He knew something was off from the moment he opened the door.

Theo stood before him, with his usual slouched posture and shit-eating grin. The one that practically had ‘Down To Fuck As Long As You Rough Me’ stamped across his forehead in bold block letters. Droplets of water glistened on the tips of loosely spiked hair, making that perfectly punchable face prettier than it had any right to be.

But there was something different in him tonight. The way he was holding himself, the smug glimmer of his eyes, there was something more fake about them than usual.

Desperation?

Was Theo here to distract him for some reason?

Paranoia kicking in, he almost slammed the door in his face, but something stopped him.

_ No. _ ..he thought, taking Theo in for another moment.  _ No, it’s not that… _

Curiosity swelled within him. Along with other things.

“You just gonna stand there or you gonna come in and make yourself useful?” he snapped, stepping aside so that Theo could enter.

“Always so impatient.” Theo quipped with another performative smirk. “Careful, Stiles, you might end up convincing a guy that you’re in love with him…”

“Yeah, we’re in no danger of that.” Stiles growled. “The only thing I’m in love with is watching you try to pretend you don’t like getting your ass ploughed. A guy needs a laugh here and then.”

Theo scoffed dismissively, but they both knew it was true.

Stiles watched Theo’s back carefully as he crossed the threshold, and was almost certain that he saw the chimera relax a little.

Strange.

They’d been hooking up for months like this. It was the only way Stiles could stand to have Theo around after everything that happened. He could deal with Theo’s smirking lips only if he knew he was going to feel them wrapped around his dick later.

He hadn’t made the first move, of course. That had been Theo. Stiles had laughed at the bold suggestion...at first.

But in that moment, Theo had put the seed in his head. That he could work out all his anger, all his frustration, and that no one would ever have to know…

He could say anything to Theo. Call him anything. Do  _ anything _ to him.

No strike ever left bruises on his smooth skin. Insults only bounced off his thick ego. Theo could take whatever Stiles could dish him, and that became very  _ very  _ useful.

He could  _ almost  _ stand the sight of him now.

_ Almost. _

It didn’t take long to get Theo upstairs and on his knees.

Stiles tilted his head back and listened to drizzling rain and rolling thunder as he slipped his fingers into Theo’s hair and pulled his talented mouth up and down at the pace that best suited him.

By now Theo knew when to suck and when to draw. He knew just how Stiles liked to be licked and how he liked to be teased. No girlfriend had ever sucked him like Theo. 

Theo sucked like a pro.

But tonight it’s only the warm up.

It’s all nails and teeth when pulls Theo’s mouth off him and yanks him to the bed. Deep growls and guttural moans. Sometimes Theo leaves marks on him. Dark hickeys and red scratches made when he’s trying not to pant and moan and beg for harder, for rougher, for more brutal.

This was one of those times.

Theo was practically clawing at him, trying to pull him closer.

Stiles was happy to oblige.

He let his lust take over. Ignored the questions that had been on his mind from the second he saw Theo behaving so strangely. Fell deep, deep, down into the carnal pleasures that only him, Theo, and God, had to know about.

Theo fell fast asleep when it was over. Something that he only did when he was completely and utterly exhausted. In the few times that he had done so in the past Stiles had kicked him — _  literally  _ kicked him — out of the bed and onto the floor.

Only once had Stiles collapsed into exhaustion so deep beside him that they’d actually slept next to one another.

He felt almost that exhausted now. Sleepiness was creeping its way through his bones as he lay, chest still heaving, staring at the dark grey sky. Listened to the rain cascading down his window. As he felt his eyelids drooping, he couldn’t help but wonder if this had been Theo’s goal all along.

Could that even be possible?

Surely not. Theo didn’t crave closeness. He didn’t crave intimacy. The only things he ever  _ really _ craved were attention and the occasional ass wrecking.

Stiles sat up and rubbed his eyes, ready to give Theo a nice shove onto the floor, but again something stopped him.

A motive for Theo’s odd behavior suddenly fluttered to the surface of his mind.

Could it  _ possibly _ be that?

Careful not to wake the slumbering chimera beside him, Stiles reached for the phone on his night stand. He pulled up his calendar, thenthe notes he’d taken down a few years back when he’d first suspected that Theo wasn’t who he said he was.

_ Fuck. _

His hunch was right.

Today was the day that Tara went missing back in fourth grade. The day that Theo had watched her die.

Stiles slowly turned his head, taking in the sight of Theo, the flashes of lightning illuminating his soft skin.

Had Theo come here today because he was sad?

Was he so desperate to have another person with him today because he couldn't cope with the guilt and the loneliness? Was it not attention that he’d been craving, but simple human intimacy and this was the closest thing that he knew he could get?

Despite all of his best efforts, Stiles could feel pity start to ripple through him.

Before he could think better of it, his fingers had reached out to gently caress the soft hair on the back of Theo’s neck. He watched a small tremor move through Theo’s body at the light touch. So unused to the sensation of kindness.

_ Oh, fuck me… _

Giving over to his exhaustion and the annoying compassion that was leaking it’s way from his bleeding heart to his fingers, he pulled the blanket over Theo’s sleeping form and nestled himself beside him.

He slowly put a possessive arm around Theo’s waist, tugging him closer.

_ I guess we can do this. Just the once. _

Stiles told himself.

_ As long as it’s once. _

_ Once goddamn it. _

But deep down, he knew that it wouldn’t be.

They were both completely fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive comments are always welcome!
> 
> I have many more Theo fics on my [works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/works) page.  
> If you're on Tumblr I share writing, art, gifs, ideas, and take requests on [my blog](https://https://demonzdust.tumblr.com/).


End file.
